Blood of the Wolf
by SilvertheNephilim
Summary: Holo is lost after parting with her companion and wants someone to talk to. Upon travelling to her home, she discovers a way to create one. A young teenager, James, is caught in a horrific accident which Holo witnesses. He is near death and she decides to save him, by turning him into a wolf. I won't be taking into account the novels after the Anime finished.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood of the Wolf**

Unknown to humans, deitys have watched over them from the dawn of time, helping them have rich harvests of their planted crop for centuries. In return the humans worshipped them.

The name of this Deity was Holo, the she-wolf. She is depicted as a sixteen year old girl with hazel coloured hair, tail and red eyes. She also has wolf ears and a beautiful brown tail to match.

As time passed, the harvest grew poor due to the gods exhaustion. Her power was strained producing rich harvests every year and needed a year to recover after every harvest. Humans grew outraged calling her a demon and a monster, however Holo still gave them harvests every second year. This went on for several more decades until the humans developed something called 'crop rotation'. This allowed the humans to have a rich harvest every year without fail. This made Holo feel betrayed, obsolete and unwanted.

She left the land and wondered alone for almost a millennia. As times and technology changed, she had to adapt and blend in with humans. She was lost without someone to talk to, she dared not befriend human for fear of them finding out her identity, but as time passed she longed for a companion. She had one for a brief time, it was the happiest time of her life but it came to an end.

Holo travelled back to her birthplace and home in Yoitsu after she parted with her companion. She searched for some sort of guidance. Time had not been kind to her home, it was significantly warmer due to something called 'Global Warming' which she read about recently.

She searched all over for something, anything that might give her some indication of hope. Her wish was granted, she came across a old parchment which had the words 'eternal companion' written on it.

She smiled teary eyed "No more loneliness"


	2. Chapter 2

Holo spent several hours searching her home. She kept finding piece after piece of the same type of parchment. She started compiling them into a make-shift manuscript. Upon reading several of the pages of it she came across the word 'Mate' several times. She blushed at the thought of being able to have pups(correct me if I'm wrong on that) and having a mate for that matter. She tied the pages together and and placed the book inside her jacket.

She had rented a hotel room nearby and wished to return to it because, believe it or not, she started to feel rather cold. She had become used to the modern times where technology was rampant and the world had pretty much everything, like the ability to fly to whichever place she desired.

She returned to her hotel room and lay on her bed. She took out her book and began reading it. According to one of the pages she would have to mix her own blood with a humans, the only catch is that the human must be an inch from death. Changes would occur within a few weeks.

"the human will develop wolf-like attributes such as advanced hearing and a heightened sense of smell" she read "the human will also grow wolf appendages such as the ears and tail. Physical changes also take place."

Holo's phone vibrated and she picked it up. It was an email detailing her payment for a job she completed and it was transferred to her account.

She was discovered a few hundred years ago by an organisation called 'MI6'. She was captured by them but not do harm to her but to hire her as an agent. She was going to be paid and well she needed the money and as it turned out, she was paid handsomely and the only catch was that she would allow scientists to study her.

She got some time to herself in order to return home to look for information which she found.

Holo put her phone down and walked over to the globe on her hotel room desk and found there was an island next to England called Ireland. She had tracked her previous companions family tree and found out that the latest generation of that family was in Ireland however she had no clue where. She decided to upon living in Ireland for a while until she found a mate. She blushed again.

"An Irish boy?" she said twiddling her hair "I like the sound of that".


End file.
